I'll Burn Like Wildfire
by Hellfire-Princess
Summary: I have this on Wattpad, but it's slightly different. I tried to make this one better. Katherine was five when she was found by the Joker, who took an immediate liking to her. He said it was because of 'the fire in your eyes'. (Full summary inside, I don't have enough space here.) Also includes Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Riddler, Red Arrow/Speedy, The Rogues, The Team and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've got a new story!**

 **Kitty: Oh, great, more suffering!**

 **Shark #2: Can I do the honors?**

 **Me: Of course!**

 **Shark #2: Shut up! *throws Kitty out window* *dusts fins off***

 **Me: Anyways, new story! This is an adaptation of a story I have on Wattpad, but I'm editing and fixing a few things, so don't read that, the revisions aren't done. Here's the full-**

 **Monkey: New and improved!**

 **Me: - Summary.**

 **Katherine was five when she was found by the Joker, who took an immediate liking to her. He said it was because of 'the fire in your eyes'. When the more kindhearted and maternal (the non- psychopathic) villains of Gotham - Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Riddler, Firefly and occasionally Mr. Freeze (but mostly Catwoman and Ivy.) - Heard, they decided that a homicidal maniac was in no way fit to raise a child. They took Katherine in, coming to the agreement that she would live with Selina. Katherine soon grew accustomed to living with the villains and when the Rogues of Central City made the mistake of coming to Gotham, well, Kathy found a getaway spot. But, with every villain, comes a hero.**

 **Me: First actual chapter will come soon, I have to finish rewriting and editing the previous story!**

 **Monkey: See you then!**

 **Me: Wildfire OUT!**


	2. You Found Me

**Kitty: This is pointless**

 **Bear: *decks Kitty***

 **Me: She is now my favorite *hugs Bear***

 **Monkey: Don't you have something to say?**

 **Me: I NO OWN ANY DC CHARACTER!**

 **Shark #1: And what else?**

 **Me: What?**

 **Shark #2: The thing about him...**

 **Me: Oh yeah! This is when the Joker is slightly less psychotic, just crazy and homicidal when on the job. He still has a tiny shred of sanity.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **~Line~**

A small girl, thin and dirty yet strong, determined and fiery toddles up to a a supposedly abandoned warehouse and pushes the door open. Walking into the large room, her face lights up at the sight of a basket with red and yellow blobs sticking out over the edge.

"A-pp-le, ban-na" she says quietly, trying out the words she barely knows. Satisfied, she runs over to it, reaching in and pulling out a smooth, red apple and biting into it.

"Now now, what do we have here?" A shrill voice sounds from across the vast room and the giro turns around, clutching her prize. A pale, green-haired man in a purple tux and a wide, red smile walks up to the girl, stopping a few feet away. Fear races in her eyes, replaced by determination as she stands up, and, with an equally wide smile she states.

"My apple! I found it! You look funny, are you a clown?" She asks, laughing at him.

"Why yes I am!" The normally insane killer seems calm and kind to this child who just might get the joke.

"I like you, you do tricks?" She asks, sitting onto the ground and biting into her apple once more.

"Yes, I can" he says, reaching into his jacket and pulling out his razor-sharp Joker cards. He aims them around the child and just narrowly miss her, imbedding themselves in the wall behind her. She turns to look at the cards in the wall and laughs.

"Again!" She cries, clapping her hands, and so he does, not getting any closer to hitting her. Soon, she starts to rub her eyes and yawns. "Will you let me sleep here?" She asks and the Joker nods "You won't kill me?" She asks cautiously and this question throws the Joker off slightly.

"Why would I do that?"

"You the Joker, people say you mean. I think you nice, you just want people to laugh at your jokes." She says calmly, "I think they're funny but I don't want to die" she adds.

"Alright, I won't kill you, but only because you get the joke" he decides and, grabbing her outstretched hand, he leads her to a corner and gives her a pillow and a blanket. She lays down and he leaves as she drifts off to sleep; as he's walking away he realises that the little girl may bring out a sane side of him, one that he though was lost. 'That's not such a bad thing' he decides as he leaves to get some sleep.

 **~Line~**

 **Well, I hoped you liked my rewrite! I'm delving more into Katherine's past and giving her more of a criminal beginning and incorporating it into her past.**

 **Monkey: Kind of like Artemis, but not as assassin-y more psychotic.**

 **Kitty: I still think that this story is pointless. In fact, Fanfiction-**

 **Me: Don't you dare finish that sentence, you Gorgon! *throws Kitty out of the 25th story window***

 **Shark #2: Kitty is Wildfire's voice of negative reason, ignore her.**

 **Bear: FANFICTION IS LIFE!**

 **Shark #2: Listen to her ^**

 **Me: Wildfire OUT!**


	3. A New Family

**Kitty: Why are you writing at 11:47 PM?**

 **Me: I don't know, why are you such a Gorgon?**

 **Monkey: You really should get some sleep...**

 **Me: No! I won't - Zzzzzzz**

 **(The next day, literally)**

 **Shark #1: Do you feel better? And more clear-minded?**

 **Me:... Yes... I don't own DC Comics or Young Justice.**

 **~Line~**

 **Six months later. . .**

"Well, Sweetie, I'm off to cause a bit of mayhem" The Joker says, shrugging on his jacket and patting Katherine's head on his way out the door.

"Bye-bye Uncle J!" She calls to him and he waves at her as he exits. Katherine smiles and hurries to the countertop in the run-down house she shares with the Joker. Katherine clambers to the top of the stool and reaches into the fruit basket, pulling out an orange.

One hour later. . .

The back door slams open and Katherine looks up from her coloring book; "Joker?" The even voice of Poison Ivy calls through the house.

"Uncle J isn't here, Miss Ivy" Katherine says, climbing off her stool and turning to Poison Ivy.

"And who might you be?" Ivy asks, shock and surprise written on her face as she bends down to Katherine's level.

"I'm Katherine" said child replies cheerily.

"Why are you here, Katherine? And how do you know who I am?"

"Uncle J found me when the leaves started falling... In fall" the young girl tells the green-clad villainess, remembering the name of the season. "I've seen you talk to Uncle J before, you just didn't see me."

"How old are you?" She asks, kneeling down closer to Katherine.

"Six!" She responds proudly "My birthday was on March 4" Ivy chuckles at this and she goes to pick the fiery -haired girl up, Ivy placing Katherine on her hip.

"Well, Katherine I'm going to take you somewhere with someone who is more... Stable than Joker, okay?" She asks, walking to the door.

"Okay. Wait! Can we get my colors and my bag?" The six year-old asks frantically.

"Sure, I'll grab them" and Poison Ivy does, putting Katherine's colors in her duffle bag of clothes and they resume out the back door.

"Hello, Green Bean! What are you doing with Miss Giggles?" Joker asks, just outside the back door.

"Don't call me that" Ivy hisses before composing herself. "I'm taking her somewhere she'll have people who can take care of her and have a better mental state than you do!"

"Aww, but Greenie, you can't just take her away from her Uncle J! Or worse, put her in one of those orphanages" the Joker pouted, seeming slightly less crazy.

"I wouldn't dream of it. You'll see her again, but she will NOT be living with you, understand?" Poison Ivy asks sternly, making the girl on her hip flinch slightly.

"I guess" the Joker sighs, a grin still on his face "Seeya, Giggles!" He calls to Katherine, making his way inside.

"Bye Uncle J!" She calls, waving as Poison Ivy carries her down an alley and into a loud, bright building.

"Hey, Ivy" a lady in a black, tight suit saunters up to Ivy and Katherine "Who might this kitten be?" She asks kindly, smiling at the young girl her friend is carrying.

"This is Katherine, Katherine, this is Catwoman" Ivy tells Katherine.

"Hi" Katherine says shyly as Ivy and Catwoman continue through the room.

"Where on earth did you find her?" Catwoman asks Ivy.

"She was with the Joker, for six months. And get this, he seemed sane when he was around her."

"Really?" Catwoman asks in shock "Well, I'm glad you got her outta there, he might not have stayed that way."

"Hello Ivy, Catwoman. Who is this little one?" A man in green and purple comes up to the group of girls.

"Riddler, this is Katherine, Katherine, this is the Riddler" Catwoman introduces the two individuals and Katherine smiles at him, offering a small wave.

"And how did you come by this little child?" Riddler asks, joining the troupe as they walk farther into the building.

"When we get to the poker room, I'll tell everyone, how about that?" Poison Ivy says, sounding exasperated.

"Alright then, Venom Vines" the Riddler says, chucking as he goes into the poker room, leaving a growling Ivy behind him. Catwoman saunters into the room as well, motioning for Poison Ivy to follow her. Right away, Ivy is met with a room of rumbling conversation, villains speculating who the child is and why she's with Poison Ivy. Said villainess has turned to Katherine, telling her to cover her ears; taking a deep breath, Ivy shouts

"HEY!" At the top of her lungs, rendering all of the other occupants silent "Thank you. Now, before we start our poker game, I'd like to introduce someone into our little family. Everyone, this is Katherine, Katherine, this is Bane, Firefly, Rag Doll, Mad Hatter, Two Face, Scarecrow, and you already know Catwoman and Riddler." Ivy introduces, each person mentioned giving some sort of sign that their name was called out. "About six months ago, she was found by the Joker who took a liking to her. Earlier tonight I found her at his hideout and decided that if she's going to be raised in our circle, she'll need someone who has a stable mental state to help raise her. Any volunteers?"

"I've got room, she can stay with me" Catwoman pipes up from her seat at the table.

"Good" Ivy agrees, sliding the duffle bag over to Catwoman. "Catwoman will be her mother figure, the rest of us, if you want to, will help make up the rest of Katherine's family." Murmurs of agreement go around the room until someone has a different opinion.

"Why do you care so much, Ivy? Why not drop the kid off at the orphanage?" Rag Doll asks, a sneer in his voice.

"We may be villains and homicidal maniacs" she adds under her breath. "But that doesn't mean we have to be completely cruel. Maybe it's just a maternal instinct, who knows. Think about it, she was with the Joker, used to his antics and way of life by now. Putting her in an orphanage would mess with her head, not to mention that shed be eaten alive. No, it's best if she was with people who have similar lifestyles to the one she's grown used to. Any other questions?" She asks breathlessly at the end of her rant, and, after Rag Doll leaves, there are none. "Good now let's play some poker."

 **~Line~**

 **Well, I'm kinda tired (Yes, it's been about 21 hours since my last A/N whateves) so this'll be short. Please review/comment, I appreciate feedback, please and tank you.**

 **Shark #1: No really, she will Tank you if you don't review.**

 **Shark #2: And if you do review, you get a free Tank.**

 **Me: G'night from July 5th, 2016! Wildfire OUT!**


	4. I Get Kidnapped By My Uncle

**And I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Kitty: Yay...**

 **Me: -_- I'm really starting to hate my sister's cat.**

 **Kitty: I hate you too ^.^**

 **Me: *uses author powers to make Kitty disappear***

 **Kitty: *stays in place***

 **Me: -_- I'll deal with you later, I have a story to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm still a minor, I don't think it's possible for me to own anything in this story but whatever comes from my imagination.**

 **~Line~**

 **Three Years Later... (Katherine/Kathy/Kit is now 9)**

"Kit!" Selina calls me from the living room of our penthouse apartment.

"Yes?" I ask, coming from my room.

"I'll be dong a heist tonight, so I'm sending you with Ed and Gar tonight" (Garfield Lynns, AKA Firefly) she says, slipping me my domino mask, just in case we run into the Bat.

"Okay, will I be staying with Uncle Ed or Auntie Pam if you get caught?" I ask, putting the mask on and following Selina out the balcony.

"In that unlikely event, you'll staying with Ed" she says as holds me close to her and we swing off the balcony to our rendezvous spot. Not long after, we touch down in an alleyway where Riddler and Firefly step out of the shadows, Selina sets me down next to them.

"Careful, Nigma, the Bat's been on the prowl lately, and there's been rumors of a sidekick hanging around as well" Catwoman warns.

"We'll be careful, we've all grown quite fond of Katherine, we won't let any harm come to her" Uncle Riddler promises and firefly picks me up, putting me on his back. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso as I wave goodbye to Catwoman. Firefly takes me to the end of the alleyway and to Uncle Ed's car, from there, we drive in the direction of his hideout. Everything goes smoothly until our car is stopped with a blast of ice, hurriedly, Uncle Riddler grabs me as Firefly fends off any icy attacks.

"Uncle Riddler, why is Uncle Freeze attacking us?" I ask as I press my face into his collarbone.

"This isn't Mr. Freeze, Katherine, this is Captain Cold, from Central City" he tells me, sticking close to Firefly.

"Riddler, watch ou- Oomf!" Firefly warns when he's suddenly knocked to the side by a boomerang.

"Oi! This one's got a kid!" a man in blue, holding a boomerang shouts and he throws some boomerangs at Uncle Ed, who puts me behind him. He pulls out his staff and knocked the boomerangs away as someone grabs me and carries me away

"Let me go! Let me go!" I say, pounding on his chest, tears in my eyes.

"Hey, kid, I'm helping you here. That man is crazy and I just saved you! Kid'd be proud, the little rascal." The teenaged boy says and a blur comes up to him, stopping just short of my kidnapper.

'Who's this, Piper?" The man says, looking at me.

"I dunno, Flasher" Piper says. "I found her with those two crazies."

"Well, I'll get her to Bats, keep looking for Kid" Flasher says, taking me from Piper's arms.

"NO! NO! I don't want to go to Batman! NO! NO!" I shout as Flasher speeds off, and, when he stops, I'm standing in front od Batman.

"Who's this?" Batman asks as a shadowed form drops onto the rooftop behind him.

"None of your business, Flash, Batman" Catwoman says as she plucks me from Flash's arms and holds me on her hip. Seriously, why is everyone carrying me like a baby today! I'm nine, not two!

"The Rogues found her. We're looking for Robin and Kid Flash, they went missing two hours ago, have you seen them?" Flash asks Catwoman.

"No, but Red and Harles were talking meeting Barman's 'Boy Wonder' so they might be with the girls. They'd be in the greenhouse on South sixth street" with this information, Flash zooms off.

"Why is she wearing a mask, Catwoman?" Batman asks, stopping us from leaving.

"Why else, so no one knows who she is" Catwoman responds before jumping down to the fire escape below. When we reach the ground, we're confronted by Piper and a man in a parka.

"Flash told us how you seem to be the villain's kid here, and we just want to let you know that, when you're older; if Gotham gets too crazy, you're welcome in Central." Piper tells us.

"We'll think about it" Catwoman says and Piper nods before turning with the other man, and leaving.

"You've had a long night, let's get home," Catwoman says, locking her whip onto a gargoyle and swinging away.

 **~Line~**

 **Chapter, check! Kitty, check!**

 **Kitty: I'm still here.**

 **Me: *snaps fingers***

 **Sharks: *grab Kitty***

 ***20 minutes later...***

 **Kitty: *screaming as she is dropped from airplane***

 **Me: What's next?!**

 **Monkey: *whispers***

 **Me: Oh yeah, Yours in Demigodishness and all that, peace out!**

 **~Wise_Girl_From_Gotham**


	5. Rogues and Robin

**Me: To whom it may concern-**

 **Shark:2: AKA MEYRIN STAR on Fanfiction.**

 **Me: *glares* Robin and KF got out of the situation just fine.**

 **Monkey: And disturbed. For your first time on an official patrol, getting kidnapped by two crazy women with your soon-to-be best friend is not a great way to start out.**

 **Me: Also, the crazies of Gotham have a tad more sanity than they would cannonly. They'd also be less torturous; thank Kathy for that. Even Joker, but only when Kathy is around. Also, if the grammar and my word choices seem crappy, it's because it's in the POV of a ten year old.**

 **Bear: Just get on with the story!**

 **Me: Geez. I only own the cannon characters... Err, I don't own the cannon characters, sorry.**

 **-The Magical Line Break Of Line Breakieness-**

 **One Year Later . . .**

"Kitten!" Selina shouts as I stumble backwards, nearly falling off of the fire escape. The large shadow above me pays no mind and keeps advancing, grabbing me by my shirt collar suddenly. This scares me and I scream in fear, bright red flames appear, causing Batman to drop me in surprise. This time I really do fall off of the fire escape, only to be caught by a bright flash of color -Robin. He sets me down near Selina and I run into her arms, tears of fear running down my face. Selina wrapped me in a big hug and told me to go inside, and being the child with common sense that I am, I did as I was told. Not long after, she came inside too and began fussing over me.

"I'm okay, Selina" I promise her and she nods, walking over to her phone and dialing.

"Yes, Hartley, this is Selina. Can you come and pick up Kathy, I think she needs a bit of a break from Gotham."

 **Two years later. . .**

 **Central City, The Rogue's Base**

"Wallace West! Give that back right now or you'll be the fastest boy alive with a third-degree body burn!" I shout at the world's second sidekick as I chase him around the two-story house the Rogues call home. Let me back up a bit, last time you saw me, I was being sent to the Rogues for the first time as an innocent ten year old. Now, I'm twelve, a lot less innocent and I have full control over my powers, pretty much. I've seen murder and Oliver Queen's galas so there goes my innocence and I spend two fifths of my time with the Rogues, another two fifths of my time in Gotham and only a fifth in Star. Before you ask why, I have one word to answer your question. Batman. Ever since he got his sidekick, he's been on the prowl for me, trying to make sure I don't ruin his baby bird's innocence or whatever. So, Selina's been sending me to Central or Star whenever's the Bat confronts me. What's more, Pamela, Ed, Gar, Harley, even Joker, Ozzy and Harvey support her!

Anyways, where were we, oh yeah, I was threatening Wally.

"But Kathyyyy~" Wally whines, holding the stolen object just out of my reach.

"No Wally" I sigh "give it to me. Now" I glare at him, thrusting my hand out; reluctantly he lowers his arm, placing the stolen object back into my awaiting hand. "Thank you" I tell him before smacking him in the head with my reacquired wooden spoon. I turn on my heel and march back to the kitchen, Wally walking behind me dejectedly, before speeding up, stopping just in front of me and walking backwards, keeping time with me.

"When will you be done?" Wally whines, giving me puppy eyes that are ineffective.

"When they're done, Wally!" I exclaim walking into the kitchen, nearly hitting Digger in the face with my spoon. "Sorry, Digs" I say, walking back over to the counter where I start stirring the cookie dough ingredients.

"Bu-" Wally starts but I cut him off.

"You asked me to make you cookies for Ollie's gala tonight since Iris is sick, right?" I ask him slowly, as if talking to a three year old, he nods his head. "Then shut up and let me bake, this is the fourth batch and you need five before we leave in an hour" I remind him as the oven dings and Wally rushes to pull the third batch out as I set to placing the cookie dough balls onto the parchment paper.

"Why'd you even take her spoon, Baby Flasher?" Digger asks, leaning up against the counter.

Wally shrugs "I dunno, got bored I guess".

"Well, if you helped, you wouldn't be so bored, now would you?" I ask, before letting the speedster finish preparing the dough and not long after, he gives me the now empty bowl back. I get to work filling it up again with the carefully measured ingredients; yep, no wonder Wally was bored, this was what we've been doing for the last two hours and the Rogues don't trust us with the oven after the last incident so Digger has to 'supervise' us.

 **One hour, two batches of cookies, two annoying speedsters and a Zeta beam later . . .**

 **Star City, Oliver Queen's mansion**

"Ollie, Roy, Dinah" I greet, smiling as Wally, Barry and I walk up to our hosts.

"Hi Kathy" Dinah and Ollie greet before shaking Barry's hand.

"Hey Kathy" Roy greet, smiling.

"What am I, chopped liver?!" Wally demands before giving Roy a very unmanly, but cute hug.

"Yes, yes you are Wally" I say, receiving a very weak glare in response, causing Roy to laugh.

"Anyways, Wally, Dick is here" Roy says making Wally whoops for joy while I groan and roll my eyes. They both know how I feel about Grayson, he's so fake in public and whenever I get within ten feet of him, Bruce glares at me. So yeah, not my favorite person, but its hard to know him when you can't even talk to him.

"Where's some good bad guys when you need them" I mutter, trailing after Roy and Wally.

"Sorry, Jr is in jail right about now" Roy informs me. "But I think he'd rather be here, enjoying the show" he teases and I punch him, my cheeks heating up a little. Every time I see Cameron, he flirts with me and its so annoying! That boy doesn't understand the words 'stop' and 'personal space' luckily, he understands the word 'fire'.

"Shut up, Harper" I mutter before walking over to the refreshment table where lo and behold, the fastest kid alive and the prince of Gotham are talking in hushed voices in a corner.

"I still can't believe B won't let you meet her! Kathy is awesome!" Wally whispers excitedly.

"You tell him that, all he sees is the girl raised by Gotham's biggest baddies" I raise my eyebrow, how do they know, Wally and Roy haven't told Grayson, right?

"Yeah, but didn't he say so himself that she's had a good influence on them?" Wally says, and I drop my eyebrow in favor of narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, he did, but he thinks she's some sort of villain because she nearly killed him" Grayson says, and my eyes widen, I've never almost killed anyo- Batman. I almost killed Batman the night my powers surfaced. Bruce Wayne is Batman, and Dick Grayson is Robin. That explains a lot.

"Good to know" I says, making the other two boys jump.

"K-kathy!" Wally squeaks "h-how much did you hear?"

"Enough to figure out the big secret" I say and Grayson tenses up.

"Don't worry, bird boy, I won't tell anyone. I'm the last person my family would expect to know. By the way, you need to keep your secret better, Selina and Ed already know" I warn them.

"Great" Grayson facepalms.

"Also, I'm not a villain, and I'm definitely not a psychopath-"

"That's debatable" Wally mutters, cutting me off, and I glare at him, making him gulp.

"I don't like what some of my family does, but its their life, and its all I know, but I won't give you guys up" this causes Robin to give me a small, grateful smile. "And now you have someone to save your ass when you get kidnapped" I add with a smirk.

"What's going on here?" A deep, slightly imitating voice asks, and I turn slowly, an annoyed look replacing the smirk.

"Nothing" Wally says quickly before running over to Roy.

"WEST!" I shout after him before turning to Gotham's White Knight "What do you what, Wayne?"

"I want for you to get away from my son. I don't want him associating wit the likes of you" he sneers.

"I almost burn a guy's face off and he suddenly wants to give me a restraining order" I mutter as I walk away, catching Wayne's startled look out of the corner of my eye.

"That was fun" I comment when I reach Wally and Roy.

"You know he'll go after you now, right?" Roy asks.

"Eh, I'll burn that bridge when I get to it, besides, I have two more weeks in Central, then another here before I go back to Gotham so its not like he can do anything to me for the next few weeks" I shrug, smirking at Wally's dumbfounded face.

 **-The Magical Line Break Of Line Breakieness's Cousin-**

 **And done, finally!**

 **Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm deleting my account. I haven't spent time on this site in two months. Before that, I haven't been on the site in about four months. I'm quitting the site, I've lost my interest and my inspiration. If anyone wants to adopt and continue my stories, go ahead.

~×~ Hellfire-Princess.


End file.
